cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfgang
'''Wolfgang '''is an evil werewolf and the main antagonist in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Wolfgang is an evil and ruthless werewolf who is responsible for the deaths of Robert and Giselle Wooten. He's even responsible for the death of the Great King and the royal family of the woods. After killing his victims, Wolfgang placed their souls in his magical werewolf necklace as presents for the Werewolf God and trophies for himself. Unfortunately for Wolfgang, that was wasn't enough for the Werewolf God. In order for Wolfgang to regain his human form, he's has to wipe out all of the woodland animals as use their souls as gifts for the Werewolf God. There's one flaw in his plan, the Werewolf God told Wolfgang that if he continues with his plan, Robert's younger son, Matthew will destroy and defeat him. To prevent that from happening, Wolfgang needs to kill Matthew and Charles and with them out of the way, he can continue with homicidal takeover of the woods and return to his human form. Background Before being turned into a werewolf by the Werewolf God, Wolfgang was a kind and benevolent human. He was very kind to his family and friends. He had a great friendship with Robert Wooten and he was an employee at Wooten Industries. Wolfgang loved working for Robert and Giselle. He had a powerful friendship with Robert and Giselle that lasted for a long time. Everything was perfect for Wolfgang until he got from Wooten Industries for causing too many nuclear explosions in the industries. After being fired from Wooten Industries, Wolfgang started a violent and deep hatred of Robert Wooten and he was hoping to have revenge on Robert, Giselle and their sons for being fired. For the next 2 years, Wolfgang grew angry and he blew off his steam by killing animals. Wolfgang was hoping that he'll get the strength and intelligence, he'll need to revenge on his enemies. One night, while Wolfgang was preparing himself for bed, he saw a grey wolf taking some of his berries. Wolfgang then grabbed his gun and he followed the wolf back into the woods. Wolfgang then hid behind a bush where he saw the grey wolf's wife and kids. Wolfgang aimed his gun at the wolf and he shot him. To make sure that the wolf's wife and kids won't come back into his neighborhood, he'll shot them as well. After killing the grey wolf and his family, Wolfgang was about to go back to his house before as he was walking, the wind started to pick up. Some grey and dark clouds starting forming in the clouds. The Werewolf God was angry at Wolfgang for killing the grey wolf and his family who was actually the royal family of the woods. Wolfgang tried to apologize but it was too late because the Werewolf God knew that there was only selfishness and cruelty in his cold heart. As punishment, the Werewolf God transformed Wolfgang into a hideous werewolf and he was forced to rule the woods as well. Wolfgang was both happy and angry about being a werewolf. He was happy about it because he can use his werewolf strength and weapons to get revenge on his enemies. And he was angry about it because in order for him to return to his human form, he had to pay the Werewolf God something valuable and Wolfgang didn't know what. Wolfgang then made a vow to regain his human form and kill all of the woodland animals as revenge for being turned into a werewolf. Personality Wolfgang used to be kind and polite man. He was very kind, sweet and forgiving to his family and friends. After being fired from Wooten Industries and being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang became a cruel, evil and merciless werewolf. Wolfgang then made a vow to regain his human form and become a famous hunter. After being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang then grew a deep hatred of humans. The only humans that Wolfgang had a interaction with was: Matthew, Charles, Robert and Giselle Wooten. Ever since he was turned into a werewolf, he became cruel, ruthless and murderous towards humans. In the movie, Wolfgang reveals to be a misanthrope meaning he has a true hatred of humans and he would do anything to rid himself of them. Throughout the movie, Wolfgang appeared to have a strong hatred of the Mayor of the Woods because he's always telling Wolfgang how to rule the woods. That annoys Wolfgang. And he shows the same hatred towards Adam and his siblings because ever since he became the false king of the woods, Adam and his siblings have tried several attempts to chase Wolfgang out of the woods but they failed. During Wolfgang's times as king of the woods, Wolfgang was cruel, sadistic and abusive towards the woodland animals because when Wolfgang became the king of the woods, he wanted nothing to do with the woodland animals. Wolfgang showed a strong hatred of Matthew for different reasons. He hates him because he's son of his worst enemy, Robert Wooten. He's the person who's going to destroy him and save the woods from his wrath. And obviously, he hates him because he's a human. Wolfgang didn't even know that Matthew even existed until the Werewolf God told Wolfgang, that Matthew is the woods' last hope of survival. Wolfgang is highly intelligent throughout the entire movie. After he was turned into a werewolf, he appeared to a strong knowledge about humans and their weaknesses. Wolfgang is very smart enough to cover his tracks so no one will know that he's the murderer who's responsible for the Great King and the royal family's death. Physical Appearance Wolfgang used to a tall but slender human who wears a green jacket and pants. He had orange hair along with some sideburns. After he was turned into a werewolf, he grew more muscular and larger than he was before. His clothes were mostly torn due to his transformation. Unlike most werewolves, Wolfgang doesn't have a tail. Wolfgang has red eyes and a furry face. We can see his eyes and mouth very well but his nose can be hard to see. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie After being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang was forced to rule the woods as punishment for killing the Great King and the royal family. Adam, Ace, Timmy, The Mayor and all of the woodland animals didn't know that Wolfgang was the murderer behind this. Wolfgang was smart enough to cover his tracks so no one will figure out his true identity. Wolfgang then made a vow to wipe out all of the woodland animals and use their souls as gifts to the Werewolf God. Wolfgang wasn't aware of Robert Wooten's youngest son defeating him if he keeps up with his evil plan. So, Wolfgang must devise an evil plan to kill Matthew and Charles so there won't be an interference with his evil plan. Wolfgang is seen as the false king of the Woods when Matthew went into the woods to investigate the mysterious music, he heard. Wolfgang didn't see Matthew because he was hiding behind a bush. Wolfgang was then about to give his announcement to his "subjects." But he wasn't able to because Matthew sneezed so loud for everything to hear it. Wolfgang was surprised that there was a human in his kingdom, he ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang so he can torture Matthew painfully. Derek, Billy and David failed because Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt rescued Matthew before they could attack him. Derek, Billy and David attacking Matthew again, Wolfgang told them to wait because if he waits, he'll learn more about his enemy. Derek, Billy and David then asked Wolfgang what are they going to with Adam and his siblings and Wolfgang replied that Adam and his siblings will be the first to die. Wolfgang was little interested in Matthew because he kind of bared a striking resemblance to his nemesis, Robert Wooten, so to make sure that Matthew wasn't a threat to his evil plan, he went to the Werewolf God for help. Wolfgang was then watching Matthew, making an amend with Adam and his siblings which disgusted him. Wolfgang then asked the Werewolf God, is his hostile takeover is ready and the Werewolf God replied no because there was one person who will defeat Wolfgang and destroy him. Wolfgang was wondering who he was talking about and the Werewolf God showed picture of Matthew. Wolfgang was surprised and confused of how a teenage boy is going to defeat him. He's even more confused of how he bares a resemblance to Robert Wooten. The Werewolf God said that Matthew is the youngest son of Robert Wooten. Wolfgang was surprised that Robert Wooten's son was still alive especially after he killed his parents during that fire at Wooten Industries. Wolfgang then made a goal to kill Matthew along with Charles so his revenge against Robert and Giselle Wooten can be completed. During his song, "Can't Wait to Be Human Again," he mentioned that once he becomes a human again, he'll continue his career as a hunter and he'll make thousands of dollars and he'll become rich and famous. Wolfgang then needed to make a werewolf potion, so he went to Matthew's house to get the last ingredient so he can complete his ritual. Unfortunately, Matthew, Adam, Ace and the others were in the house. He peeked through the window to see if Matthew and the others were still in the house and they were in the house. Martin saw Wolfgang and quickly told his friends to turn around but by the time, they turned around, Wolfgang ducked down. Matthew, Adam and the others then went to the mall to ask Charles, an important question. Unfortunately, Matthew forgot to close the door, thus letting Wolfgang in the house. He grabbed a lock of Matthew and Charles' hair and then he left the house, covering his tracks. With the lock of hair in his possession, he can finish his werewolf potion and complete his villainous ritual. Wolfgang's next part of his evil plan is to lure Matthew and Charles into his lair and he knew how to do that. After Charles decided to ship Adam and his siblings to a zoo so, they can be safe from Wolfgang, Martin was missing because Derek, Billy and David kidnapped him and they took him to the Werewolf Ritual Room, Matthew, Adam and the others followed the muddy footprints that Derek, Billy and David left behind. Charles followed Matthew and the others. As Matthew and the others were walking into the woods, the sunlight started to disappear because Wolfgang was using his evil magic to decrease the sunlight and increase the moonlight. Once Matthew, Adam and the others arrived, Wolfgang attempted to kill Martin by dropping him the Animal Killer 5000. But before Wolfgang could do that, Charles selflessly sacrificed his life by letting Wolfgang turn him into a werewolf so it can easier for Wolfgang to kill Charles. Wolfgang accepted Charles' deal. He used the potion to turn Charles into a werewolf and that angered Matthew. Matthew attempted to choke Wolfgang to death but he threw Matthew in a cage along with Charles and the others. Wolfgang didn't want to share any of his powers with his minions, Derek, Billy and David, so he selfishly betrayed them and he was going to let them suffer the same fate that Matthew and his friends were which is death. Matthew then asked Wolfgang in a fit of anger why was he doing this to the woodland animals. Wolfgang told Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others, his entire backstory. He revealed himself as the murderer who killed the Great King and the royal family, which surprised Adam and the woodland animals. He then revealed himself as the murderer who killed Robert and Giselle Wooten, which surprised Matthew and Charles as well. Wolfgang then used the last bit of his potion to turn Matthew into a werewolf. With Matthew hearing the true story of his parents, he began to lose his faith and hope. With Matthew's hope and faith destroyed, Wolfgang can destroy the woodland animals with no interference. But luckily, Charles was able to restore Matthew's faith and hope and with it restored, Matthew can defeat Wolfgang and avenge his parents. He made an electromagnet to grab the keys that was where Wolfgang was standing. He saw the keys flying passed him, then he attacked Matthew. Wolfgang then threw Matthew against the wall and was attempting to kill him by clawing him to death but he couldn't do that because Charles blocked him and he attacked Wolfgang as well. Wolfgang then painfully clawed Charles on the chest, killing him. Wolfgang was then attempting to kill Matthew and complete his revenge once and for all. Wolfgang's last lines were "Long live the Wooten." Before Wolfgang could kill Matthew, Matthew noticed that Wolfgang's moonlight window was open and he needed to close it so he won't lose his immorality. Matthew said "Looks like your time is up." Wolfgang looked at the moonlight window and he tried to get under the moonlight to preserve his immorality, but a cloud covered up the moon meaning that Wolfgang has failed to preserve his immorality. And as for his punishment, Wolfgang's immorality was drained, his fur turned grey, it shriveled into dust and his skeleton exploded thus avenging the Great King, the royal family, Robert and Giselle Wooten. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Wolfgang doesn't make an appearance in the cartoon series but he is mentioned by characters who had an interaction with him. Trivia * The reason Wolfgang needed the moonlight for survival is because he’s immortal and in order for him to increase his immorality he needs to get under the moonlight. If he fails to get under the moonlight, his immorality will be drained and he will die. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wolves Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Kings Category:American Characters Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters Under Spells